tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 11
"Episode 11" is the untitled eleventh episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. The episode was directed by Lela Swift and written by Art Wallace. It first aired on ABC on Monday, July 11th, 1966. This episode is part of what this database refers to as the "Burke Devlin's Revenge Plot" storyline. Synopsis Starring Crew * Dan Curtis - Executive producer * Robert Costello - Producer * Art Wallace - Writer * Sy Tomashoff - Scenic design * Ramse Mostoller - Costume designer * John Sedwick - Associate director * J.J. Lupatkin - Technical director * Mel Handelsman - Lighting director * Frank Bailey - Audio * Tom McCue - Audio * Ed Pontorno - Video * Ed Blainey - Sound effects * Gloria Banta - Assistant to the producer * Harriet Rohr - Production assistant * John DeVoe - Stage manager * Vincent Loscalzo - Makeup artist * Irene Hamalin - Hair stylist * Robert Cobert - Composer * Art De Cenzo - Music supervisor * Ohrbach's - Fashions * Michael Brockman - Unit manager Notes & Trivia * Dark Shadows was created by Dan Curtis. Story by Art Wallace. * Copyright holder: 1966, Dan Curtis Productions, Inc.. * "DS 11" serves as a shortcut to this page. * Opening narration: Alexandra Moltke. * Opening still: Collinwood; Exterior, night (front entrance way close-up). Zoom in on window. * Closing still: Collinwood drawing room. * This episode was recorded on June 27th, 1966. * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard is the first character to appear in this episode. * This episode shows a rare shot of the exterior of the Collinsport Inn (not a stock photo) with actor Mark Allen walking up and through the front door. * Alexandra Moltke provides the opening narration as her character Victoria Winters, but otherwise does not appear in the episode. This is the second episode of the series that she has not appeared in. * According to Burke Devlin, Collinwood is valued at $250,000. Appearances * This is the 8th appearance of Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. She appeared last in episode 10. * This is the 6th appearance of Burke Devlin. He appeared last in episode 7. * This is the 3rd appearance of Sam Evans. He appeared last in episode 7. * This is the 9th appearance of Carolyn Stoddard. She appeared last in episode 10. Up until this point, Carolyn and Victoria Winters (also with 9 appearances) have appeared more than any other character on the show. * This is the 2nd appearance of Mister Wells. He appeared last in episode 1. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Victoria Winters: My name is Victoria Winters. Collinwood sits, as it has for almost 130 years, in brooding isolation on a crest of its hill. The secrets of the past have not yet been opened to me, but I've come this far and I must wait. It's a strange home for me, but even stranger for those who've spent their lives within its walls. Home Video * Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 1 (Disc 2) * Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series (Disc 2) See also External Links Category:Dark Shadows: Burke Devlin's Revenge Plot/Episodes Category:1966/Episodes Category:Sy Tomashoff/Production designer Category:Ramsey Mostoller/Costume designer Category:John Sedwick/Associate director Category:J.J. Lupatkin/Technical director Category:Mel Handelsman/Lighting director Category:Frank Bailey/Sound engineer Category:Tom McCue/Sound engineer Category:Ed Pontorno/Video technician Category:Ed Blainey/Sound engineer Category:Gloria Banta/Production assistant Category:Harriet Rohr/Production assistant Category:John Devoe/Stage manager Category:Vincent Loscalzo/Makeup artist Category:Irene Hamalin/Hair stylist Category:Robert Cobert/Composer Category:Arthur De Cenzo/Music supervisor Category:Ohrbach's/Costume designer Category:Michael Brockman/Production manager Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Full crew Category:Verified